Membrane bioreactor (Membrane Bioreactor-MBR) treatment process is an emerging water treatment technology, which organically combines a traditional sewage biological treatment process with a membrane separation technology, and has been successfully applied to sewage treatment. The membrane bioreactor generally consists of a membrane separation assembly and a bioreactor. For the general membrane bioreactor, the membrane assembly is placed in the bioreactor, which usually can reach a high chemical oxygen demand (COD) removal rate by isolating high concentration activated sludge
The design of the membrane bioreactor is focused on a set of highly efficient membrane cleaning system, with alternative methods including water backwash, gas washing, and chemical agent cleaning, etc. In the prior art, the off-line washing of the MBR membrane bioreactor has problems that difficult to be cleaned, cumbersome manual operation, incomplete cleaning and poor recovery performance, etc.